


Rainbow Quartz

by lovenotLOVE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenotLOVE/pseuds/lovenotLOVE





	Rainbow Quartz

Green smog  
at the corners of her eyes,  
distorting love,  
devotion,  
and intimacy  
until only the image  
of a predator  
and its prey-  
 _her_ prey-  
remained.  
As if  
the shrieking cords  
of his guitar  
were the wails  
of a helpless animal,  
she ran onstage  
to protect  
what was hers  
from getting hurt,  
as she had done  
for so many  
millenia.  
Her hair-  
her billowing, pink, curly hair,  
(so unlike Pearl's own,  
she thought)  
smelled of roses  
when Pearl whispered her suggestion,  
only renewing  
her sole reason  
to live  
and to die:  
for her.  
When they danced  
against the harsh light  
of the stage,  
fleeting fingers  
and graceful legs  
coupled with  
warmth  
and affection  
and mischief  
softly traced  
meaningful marks  
along hips  
and backs,  
lasting  
til the end  
of time.  
The last  
Pearl sensed  
before becoming Rose’s own  
-not that  
she hadn’t given herself  
to her  
already  
so, so long ago-  
was the sweetness  
of pink sugar  
on Rose's lips-  
the perfect start  
to a perfect fusion.  
How could something  
that feels so good  
go wrong?


End file.
